The present disclosure relates to a medium processing apparatus, a medium processing method, and a financial device.
Generally, a financial device is a device for processing a financial business desired by a user. The financial device can deposit or withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium. The financial device may comprise a medium processing apparatus for recognizing a medium.
The medium processing apparatus may determine the state of a transferred medium. As an example, a medium processing apparatus may detect the magnetic component of a medium to recognize the authenticity of the medium.